


Final Fantasy VII (1997): Dolphin Blow

by InerrantErotica



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: It's been five long years and Cloud and Tifa still haven't gotten together. He's fully recovered from his angst, sure, but that doesn't make things any less awkward for these childhood friends. Things are about to shake up with the sudden arrival of a certain dolphin-riding girl from his past... oh, and Yuffie too.
Relationships: Priscilla/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi/Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Final Fantasy VII (1997): Dolphin Blow

Tifa was cleaning off the counters of the new 7th Heaven in Edge, scrubbing them to a mirror sheen. Her long brown hair was tied closer back to the back of her hair and her long black jumper dress over a white blouse with long sleeves. 

“Miss Lockhart?” A young man in an apron asked, “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

One of her employees, a bright faced young man who came to her stammering and all self-conscious about applying for a job to work for the people who saved the world.

“Huh?” She blinked, pearl earrings jingling as she cocked her head up.

“Well, I mean… you’re the owner and, well, you’re always doing this kind of stuff when technically I think it's more our responsibility.” He said, reaching over to grab the bucket of soap and the washrag from her.

“Mm..” She rubbed the back of her neck, “I guess you’re right. Old habits, you know?”

“You deserve to take a break, boss.” He said with a shrug, “You and Mr. Strife both.”

“Cloud?” She couldn’t help but smile a bit at the mention of his name…

“Yeah, you and he are… uh, pretty close, huh?” The youth asked, “I mean we’ve all heard the stories… about Nibelheim and Mideel. How you stayed with him the entire time he was comatose.”

She shifted away from the counter, looking away with a soft frown, “Yeah… for a while he got really distant, just when I thought we’d finally found him again.” Then she turned back with a smile, “But since we cured Geostigma and beat Deepground… I think he’s doing a lot better.”

Her whole spirit lifted as she spoke.

“Ma’am?” The young man hesitated for a moment, “Why don’t you tell him how you feel?”

Her thoughts drifted back to the night they spent under the Highwind… just on the eve of their final battle at the Northern Crater- how they made love under the stars.Back then… they didn’t know whether they were going to survive. It wasn’t exactly the right time to talk about a relationship… but the more she thought about it, the more she regretted not making some kind of commitment then.

After Meteor… after everything that had happened, it just never felt like they had an opportunity to really talk about it. That was years ago… where had the time gone?

“You’re right.” She said, clenching her fist in resolution, “No more dilly-dallying.”

“Good because he’ll be here in a few minutes to drop off a new shipment.” The young man said with a wink. He quickly busied himself with his work, turning his back to her and scrubbing away.

Tifa turned from the counter and held her arms, eyes wide. He was right and she needed to tell Cloud how she felt but… all these years and all this planning and yet somehow she still didn’t have a plan!

The front door opened, the bell above the entrance ringing to herald a new patron.

“Sorry, we’re cl-oud!” Tifa’s eyes widened when she saw who it was and she immediately whirled around to face the wall.

“Hey.” The spiky haired hero said, waving on his way in. He was dressed in blues, some lighter and some darker, with long baggy pants and a short sleeved vest over a black long sleeved shirt made of spandex. He pulled a crimson scarf away from his lips, “Tifa?”

She still couldn’t bear to look at him and her cheeks started to grow hot and flushed.

“Something wrong?” He asked, maneuvering through all the tables to reach out for her.

She hopped back around and put her hands behind her back, “Nothing’s wrong, no… Just didn’t expect you to be back so soon.”

He smiled and his whole posture relaxed, “Had me worried there.”

Tifa took a step closer, lowering her head and raising her eyes, “Hey… Cloud?”

“Yeah?”

“I have... “ Her eyes darted away from his own Mako-infused blue-green gaze, “I wanted to say…”

In her head she was screaming. This… was too soon! But also too late! He just got off from work and this was way too big a thing to drop onto him all of the sudden. Plus she hadn’t a clue about what she should say. Yet she already started rambling and couldn’t stop now! She had to do some kind of damage control... 

“Cloud!” She almost yelled, balling her hands into fists in front of her.

“Yeah, I’m here.” He said with a muted laugh, growing a little nervous.

“Let’s… take a break!” She said, reaching out and grabbing his hand, “Go somewhere nice and just relax. The business… it’ll be fine without us.” It’s not like they needed the money anyway- in truth, they started up these small businesses just to keep busy and to try and return the world to normalcy. When she thought of money, her mind shot straight to Villa Cloud, “Let’s go to Costa Del Sol!”

“That’s a great idea.” He replied.

Tifa’s shoulders rose up to her cheeks and she beamed a wide smile.

“Oh, Denzel’s never been there, huh?” Cloud nodded his head and clapped her on the shoulders, “He’s gonna love it!”

She blinked... That… wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. 

…  
…  
…

Cloud, Tifa, and Denzel got off the boat at the Costa Del Sol harbor, bright rays of light assailing their eyes the instant they stepped foot onto the pier. They took a nice luxury cruise ship from Junon across the sea, which was a whole lot better than stowing away on a Shinra cargo ship like last time...

They had quite a few bags to drop off, so the first stop was the Villa Cloud, formerly the Shinra Villa. Rufus eschewed the luxuries of his father and so its ownership fell to the unlikely heroes who saved the world- those who were once branded as terrorists.

Denzel got distracted with a game of soccer some of the kids were playing outside as Cloud and Tifa went inside. It was nice to see him making friends…

The two of them walked up the stairs to the bedroom with their bags, unlocking the door and swinging it open to se… Yuffie.

She rolled out of bed in a pajama cap and bra, thrusting her fists high up into the air and yawning.

“Yuffie!” Cloud and Tifa said in unison.

The kleptomaniacal kunoichi blinked as she groggily came to, and then rubbed her eyes, “Oh hey, guys.”

She swung her legs out from under the blankets, revealing a pair of Mog slippers and one-size-too-large sweatpants that barely hung off her hips.

“Have you been living here all this time?” Cloud asked, setting the suitcases down and crossing his arms.

“Well, you weren’t using it so…” The younger woman closed her eyes and smiled- an expression they understood to mean that she was full of $&(#.

Tifa closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with a sigh, “Could you get dressed before Denzel comes up?”

“Uwah?” Yuffie pepped up, “You guys on some kind of… family vacation?”

Cloud said, “Yeah.” while Tifa said, “No.”, both of them interrupting one another.

They turned away from each other, leaving the Wutai ninja darting her head back and forth between the two. Yuffie hopped up onto her feet and clapped her hands in apology, “Alright! I’ll leave you to it.”

Then she scratched the back of her head, “Ah… but I can’t stay at the inn here. I’m kinda, uh, blacklisted here.”

It seems like they hadn’t forgotten how she stole from the Materia shop all those years ago…

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” Tifa huffed, putting her hands on her hips with a whole body bounce.

Yuffie giggled and touched her fingertips together, “Hey… you said there’s three of you, right? Uh, you know there’s only two beds...”

Cloud shrugged and said, “I can sleep on the couch. It’s no big deal.” and Tifa started sadly curling a lock of hair into her finger. Yuffie bit her lip and arched an eyebrow at the other woman.

“Alright, shoo!” Yuffie flapped her hands at them, “You want me outta here then I gotta get dressed first!”

As Tifa turned around to follow Cloud out, Yuffie planted both hands on her back and shoved her out and slammed the door. 

…  
…  
…

On the beach, Cloud and Tifa lounged beneath a Parasol, watching Denzel play in the waters. The spiky haired blonde was tearing a white tee shirt and black and blue swim trunks. A pair of swimming goggles hung around his neck as he sat upon a wood and canvas beach chair.

Sitting next to him was Tifa, a little lower as she sat upon a large Chocobo-themed towel. She was in a white bikini and light blue wrap skirt, with sandals and a pale cowgirl hat.

She looked up at him… and then furtively over to their bag, where she had stowed away some sun tan lotion. Tifa plucked it out and flipped the cap open, “Cloud…?”

He turned to her, his green and blue eyes ever concerned for her.

“Do you think you could… help me put-”

“AAAHHHH!” A scream from the waters seized their attention, “THERE’S A SHARK!”

“A shark!?” Tifa shot up. Cloud jumped to his feet, looking around left and right… before he grabbed the parasol and collapsed it, charging off into the ocean brandishing it like a sword.

Tifa kicked off her sandals and ran after him, both of them locked in a dead sprint.

The beach was a panic, with tourists beating at the waters to try and get to dry land quicker. Denzel was hard to find… until Tifa spotted his wavy head of hair and pointed him out. The two waded into the water to get to him.

Cloud spotted the shark’s fin and threw his arm backwards at Tifa and Denzel, “I’ll handle this!”

“B-be careful!” Tifa called out… but that felt strange to say. Why did she say that? Why wasn’t she going right out there with him?

Cloud held the parasol like a sword as the waves lashed at his waist… he narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth as the fin swerved back and forth towards him.

“Wait a minute…” He mumbled.

The fin suddenly disappeared under the water and Tifa shouted, “Look out!”

A dark shadow beneath the waves shot straight beneath his legs and he felt the great fish’s body wedging itself between his calves. He was thrown forward, reaching out and wrapping his arms around the beast.

Then it somersaulted in the air, flipping backwards ten or fifteen or maybe even twenty feet up into the blue sky! It did a complete flip when it landed back into the water, showering Cloud in a deluge from the great splash.

“YEAAAHH!” Another much smaller splash accompanied the sudden surfacing of a petite young woman wearing goggles and a snorkel, “I knew it was you! It’s Cloud! -and Mr. Dolphin’s happy to see you too!”

The girl lifted up her gear, revealing a cherubic face with honey brown eyes and brown hair tied back in a messy bun, soaked by the ocean. She had a slender frame and her skin was thoroughly bronzed from a lifetime in the sun, with just a hint of her tanlines where her tiny yellow bikini didn’t quite cover up. Around her neck was a pearl necklace with a clam centerpiece.

Tifa waded into the waters to join them, her concern slowly being replaced by… a much less pleasant feeling.

The girl waved, bangles and bracelets jingling.

“It’s… been awhile.” Cloud scratched the back of his head, “Huh?”

“W-who is this?” Tifa asked. Back then… When they first went to Junon, the party had split up and gone their separate ways. She had only heard after the fact about how Cloud rescued a girl with CPR then. That girl thanked them but… Tifa had forgotten all about it.

“This is… Priscilla.” Cloud said, and the girl beamed as he said her name, “I, uh, rescued her back when we were chasing Sephiroth.”

“Oh… oh, yeah.” Tifa rubbed her elbows, “He resuscitated you and then… you helped Cloud jump to the top of Junon airport, right?”

“Well, I didn’t do much.” The girl replied, flinging some errant strands of hair off her shoulder, “It was all thanks to Mr. Dolphin.”

“Hey, you scared off everyone with your dolphin!” Tifa huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

“It’s not my fault people can’t tell the difference between a shark and a dolphin!” Priscilla replied with a pout, “But luckily Cloud was here, huh?” A faint blush came to her bronzed cheeks, “Wasn’t he brave? Coming out to face danger with nothing but a parasol?”

She bit her lip, looking over him… the white tee had been soaked to his skin from all the splashing, revealing his musculature in full. His nipples were pretty hard from the sudden wetness…

Tifa didn’t like the way she was talking about Cloud, or the way she was looking at him.

Priscilla interrupted her thoughts with a clap and a shout, “Hey! We’ve got so much to catch up on! What’s it been, five years?”

“Uh… about as much, yeah.” Cloud scratched the back of his head.

“Ohmygad, you have to tell me EVERYTHING!” Priscilla flung out towards him and wrapped her arms around his bicep, “We’ve so much to catch up on!”

The spiky haired blonde looked over at Tifa with a shrug and said, “Y-you should probably let everyone know it wasn’t a shark.”

She knew him well enough to understand his intent- he thought he was sparing Tifa a pain in the neck by jumping on the proverbial grenade. They had no shortage of people who wouldn’t quit badgering them about their deeds and adventures…

Tifa clenched her fists softly for a moment, but then nodded with a forced smile and went back to go find Denzel first of all.

Priscilla watched her leave with narrowed eyes and a mischievous grin, one cheek buried into Cloud’s chest.

…  
…  
…

In truth, he barely recognized her. His memories before Mideel were still very cloudy… he could recall that he did terrible things- he gave Meteor to Sephiroth and stood by and watched as Aeris… Cloud shook his head at those thoughts. So often he felt like he was watching his failures helpless from afar- but a few moments he could remember clear as day.

The first of which was bringing back Priscilla. Even through the amnesiatic haze he was in back then, he could still clearly remember saving her life- remember what it felt like to be a hero.

They sat together on a bench, Priscilla sucking a little cherry lollipop as Cloud told some of his more pleasant stories… he glossed over the details of the battle at the Northern Crater and against Kadaj, but she insisted that he tell her about Chocobo racing and snowboarding. She hung on to his every word as he recounted the events of chasing down Yuffie in Wutai and tried to describe the majesty of the Golden Saucer to a girl who had never been there. She particularly loved hearing about the Junon military parade and everything he did right after they first met.

“Wow… you’re so cool.” She gushed, rocking in place upon the bench.

“Ah, c’mon.” He shrugged, crossing his arms and looking away from her.

“No, I’m serious.” priscilla said, putting her hand on his thigh and leaning over, “You’re my hero, Cloud. You saved me… well, you haven’t forgotten my promise, have you?”

“Your promise?” He turned back to her, blinking.

“I said… I was gonna marry you.” She blushed and smiled, “S-silly, right? Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hold you to something like that. Bet a guy like you already has someone, anyway.”

“Well…” He scratched the back of his head.

“R-really?” Priscilla’s eyes went wide, “Not even Tifa?”

“Tifa’s…” Cloud shook his head, “It’s hard to say what she is. She’s more than a friend to me.”

The girl laid her head upon his shoulder and wistfully sighed, “I understand. She’s a real lucky girl.”

“It’s not like that.” He stoically replied. It was almost as if a sexual or romantic relationship would have been a downgrade from what they actually had. He had always assumed that she felt the same way.

“It isn’t?” Priscilla turned her head upwards, looking him in the eyes. He met her in silence… until she spoke up, “Cloud, I’ve… always wanted to thank you.”

She plucked the lollipop from her mouth.

“For saving you?” His eyes darted away and he shrugged, “That’s ancient history.”

“Not that.” She whispered, “I didn’t want to thank you for being my hero- I just wanted to thank you for being… everyone’s hero.”

She reached up and held his cheek, forcing his eyes to her own… and then kissing him.

When their lips parted, he whispered back, “I… don’t-”

Priscilla slinked away from him and popped the lollipop back into her mouth, “I told you I’m not trying to marry you anymore.” She said with her eyes closed, “I won’t get my heart broken so easily!”

She put her hand on his thigh again… and rubbed him quite forwardly, “But in the meantime… can’t I show a hero some appreciation?”

“S-sure.” He murmured.

The bikini’d maiden hopped up onto her feet and pulled Cloud off the bench by his hands, dragging him with a flirtatious sway of her shoulders away from the public square, behind the bar and into a nice and shady alley.

As soon as they were out of earshot of anyone else, she whirled around and slid her fingers into his swim trunks, holding him with both hands as she looked up at him, brown eyes wide and expectant. She rolled her lollipop around her tongue… and then descended.

Priscilla got onto her knees upon the soft sand, dragging down Cloud’s trunks as she went. Out came his cock, already so hard! He was so big too… she nearly went cross-eyed looking at it! The brown-skinned babe bit her lip as she ran her finger down it, cooing, “So big… what a man~”

Cloud softly sighed, wincing as she pressed down on his sensitive head… and then let it spring back up to attention. She figured he had been sexually frustrated if he hung out with a girl like Tifa all day and never did anything with her! Priscilla had a lot to be jealous of… Tifa’s breasts most of all, but she took quite some satisfaction at the fact that she was the one who would soon be wrapping her lips around this wonderful specimen of a man!

With her tongue she pushed her lollipop against the inside of her cheek and threw her head forward, hungrily devouring the cock before her. The sticky candy rolled against his head and his shaft, swirling around him in tandem with her tongue.

“Ngh.” Cloud winced and planted his palms on the sandstone wall behind him, “Prisc-”

“Mmph?” She bobbed her head back and forth, looking up at him ever so sweetly.

“I’m-” He struggled to speak, closing his eyes, “gonna-”

“Cmmgh!?” Priscilla giggled, only doubling her efforts. She reached around to each of his butt cheeks, pulling his whole body towards herself as she sucked and slurped on his cock. Her lips kissed his groin, her nose squashed against his abs and her chin rubbed against his balls.

They both moaned as he began to fill her mouth, flooding the back of her throat as she swiveled around on his cock, happily swallowing his load. Her slender throat quivered as his thick cum slid down her esophagus.

‘I’ll drink you all up~’ She thought with glee, ‘Cloud!’

…  
…  
…

“Priscilla, huh?” Yuffie said, scratching her cheek as she and Tifa walked around town. In just a short time, Costa Del Sol had greatly expanded from the small exclusive resort town it was under Shinra. It lost a bit of its quaintness, to be sure, but there were plenty of diversions around for the heroines to pass the time. Who else financed this bustling expansion but the owner of the Golden Saucer himself, Dio? That’s why there was a marble statue of him in the center of town.

Yuffie was dressed in short shorts and a bikini underneath a vest, well accustomed to the warm weather. She bumped into a man and apologized with a closed eye smile. After the brief interruption, Tifa replied, “Yeah. The Dolphin girl.”

“Geez, that was like forever ago, boobs.” The ninja nonchalantly said, flipping through a wallet and throwing out the IDs and family photos. She pocketed the gil and threw the wallet over her shoulder.

Tifa was too preoccupied to notice, “She’s with him now... they’re catching up on everything that has happened since the military parade.“

Yuffie giggled, “I should have kept that sailor uniform, tee hee.”

The black haired martial artist sighed.

“Hey...” Yuffie said, stopping in place and forcing Tifa to look back, “So you’re… like… okay with that?”

“Huh?” Tifa brushed her hair back and looked away, “I… Cloud’s his own man. I couldn’t impose on him like that. It’s not like we’re together or anything...” Besides, she spent their whole journey together babying him… lying to Barret and everyone else, including Cloud himself- just to protect him.

“If you say so.” Yuffie shrugged, folding her hands behind her head, “Sure is boring around here with nobody to fight, huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Tifa asked, finally nearing the limits of her patience for Yuffie’s off-topic rambling, “I’m glad we don’t have to fight further.”

“If I could punch like you…” Yuffie started jabbing at the air, “I’d be breaking stuff all the time! It must be GREAT stress relief, huh?”

Tifa shrugged. Yuffie was no help at all… “I’m going to wait for Cloud at the villa. Maybe lie down for a while. If you see Denzel, tell him not to stay out too late, okay?”

…  
…  
…

“Unh! Uh! Yes! Yes! Right there, Cloud!~” Priscilla’s voice cracked as she buried her fingers into the hotel bedsheets and threw her head up into the air. She was on her hands and knees, Cloud clutching at her hips as he fucked her from behind, “(#@%$ me! #&$% me as hard as you want!”

In between every one of Priscilla’s moans, a hard slap rang through the air as Cloud’s hips collided with her pert behind, making her butt jiggle with every impact. He looked down at her naked body- petite and winsome, with a stark contrast between her tanned and untanned skin.

She was so tight… and was squeezing him even tighter as her unrelenting orgasms made her pussy clench like a vice. She was absolutely gushing, dripping a pool of girlcum down her thighs and onto the bed.

“Cum inside me, Cloud!~” The girl screamed, throwing her whole body backwards onto his cock, “Put a baby in me, Cloud!~ Give it to me!!!”

He winced and groaned, his balls tightening, his buttcheeks clenching… his cock throbbing. He felt himself nearing his limit… and so he drew back- but the girl was so tight that he just pulled her with him. Cloud slammed his hands on each of her cheeks and pushed, separating them just a split second before he too started to cum. The feeling of his sudden withdrawal made her cum again, squirting as he left her.

Cloud clenched his fists and shut his eyes… until he felt her hand around his cock. He looked down to find her completely turned around, still in the midst of an earth-shattering orgasm that left her shuddering and breathless. In spite of the sensations wracking her body, she still had the will and the wherewithal to move into such a lurid position.

Their eyes met- and he saw in her face a hungry need in her eyes and a deep blush across her cheeks. She rolled her tongue out, panting hot and heavy… and then he covered her face, wet and white.

“Nnnaaaaahhhh~” She moaned as thick ropes of cum adorned her brow and her nose and her forehead and her lips and her cheek and her jaw and across her brown hair and her slender neck and even in her ear. She swayed her head back and forth, bathing in it- relishing in it! She kissed and lapped it up with a “mwuah!” and when his spurts receded down to a dribble, down she went onto his cock, desperate to suck out every last drop.

Cloud collapsed backwards, panting and sighing.

“Aw, yeah!~” Priscilla cooed, “You cum so much, Cloud!”

She held her cheeks in both palms, rubbing in the hot cum, “I’m so happy I could make you feel so good…”

He put his forearm over his face and sighed, “H-hey…”

“Mm?”

“What was that about… putting babies in you?” Cloud asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Ehheee..” Priscilla giggled, “I… got a little carried away. It’s a good thing you pulled out.~”

“Geez, I’ll say.” Yuffie suddenly said, revealing to them both that she had been sitting in the windowsill, watching them. Cloud blinked and threw a blanket over his unmentionables, but Priscilla was much more shameless, looking over at the window with her whole face dripping, “You’d be having quintuplets with how much Cloud came just now.”

“Yuffie!” Cloud narrowed his eyes.

“Yuffie?” Priscilla parroted, “You’re Yuffie, the materia hunter!?”

“The one and only.” The kunoichi said with a grin, “-and you must be Priscilla!”

“The one and only.” The beach bum said with a grin.

Yuffie put her hand up to her mouth and giggled, “Careful with this one, Cloud. She’s up to no good.”

“You’re one to talk!” Priscilla huffed, sitting upright and clenching her fists, “Cloud told me all about Wutai!”

The ninja hopped off the windowsill and stood before the bed with her hands on her hips, “Excuuuuuuuse me! Who do you think you are, jailbait!?”

“I’m not jailbait!” Priscilla huffed and rubbed both her cheeks, clearing her face up a bit from the mess he had decorated her with.

“Guys…” The spiky-haired blonde tried to say, before Yuffie strutted over and interrupted him.

“I know Cloud’s type.” She said with a cocky grin, “Like gawd, he totally had a crush on me when we were travelling together.”

He scratched the back of his head, offering nothing in response. It didn’t seem very wise to confirm or deny her claims...

‘Like hell I’m gonna let some tramp steal Cloud away from Tifa!’ Yuffie thought with a scowl, ‘If anyone’s gonna steal him away, it’ll be me!’

Yuffie figured Tifa had five years to figure out her feelings for Cloud and if it didn’t happen already, it never would… so it wouldn’t hurt none if she made a move on him, especially if it was to keep away this no good scoundrel! Of course, through Cloud she’d be able to stay at the Villa for as long as she wanted too.

“Take a hike, prissy pants.” Yuffie strode over to the bed, “Me ‘an Cloud have a whole lot more history than you do.”

“Yuffie… wait, wha-?” Cloud furrowed his brow, “I never knew you…”

“Dummy!” She bopped him on the head, “Of course I felt that way. Ever since you saved me from Don Corneo...” Yuffie looked away with a soft blush and a pout, a perfectly executed expression of innocence and maidenhood.

Priscilla blanched, “H-hey! Don’t treat Cloud like that!” The bikini babe threw her arms around him to protect him… but he put his arm out and kept her at a distance.

Yuffie put her hands on his shoulders and forced him back down on the bed, following the momentum to straddle him.

With a smug grin she said, “A kid like you wouldn’t know how to please a man like Cloud…”

Not that Yuffie was much older… She licked her lips and dropped her head down, kissing his neck. The spiky-haired blonde closed his eyes and let out a soft moan as her lips sucked and kissed upon his throat.

Priscilla was a total babe, sure, and willing to do ANYTHING… but Yuffie knew Cloud’s weaknesses. She reached down between her legs, fondling him through the fabric of the bedsheet… he was hard again- or maybe he never got soft. Either way, Yuffie took it as proof of her superiority, looking back at the other woman, “See?”

She quickly returned to working upon his neck, feeling his throat vibrate with every one of his moans. Of course, Cloud acted real smooth and cool… but he was totally into being dominated! It all made sense after she heard about the crossdressing.

Yuffie pulled away the blanket to reveal his hard cock standing stiff and proud. She wrapped her fingers around it and whispered to him, “I know what you like, Cloud… You got a thing for younger girls but you also want them to have their way with you, eh eh eh eh?”

He tossed his head to the side, furrowing his brow and replying stoically, “If you say so…”

“You’re a dirty pervert~” She teased, stroking him, “Gettin’ your rocks off with this jailbait… Did you think about me like that too? You could have just asked, y’know~ Maybe I would have let me have me… tee hee.”

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed.

She got off of him and sat upon the edge of the bed, turning away from him and sliding her shorts down her legs, panties and all, “You’re such a perv…”

Priscilla sat and waited. In truth, she was a bit intimidated and didn’t want to intrude… so she bided her time and waited.

She swung her leg over the other side of Cloud’s head. He couldn’t help but look straight up at her pussy, small and pink, barely a narrow slit, and faintly glistening with arousal. She reached down with two fingers, spreading her womanly lips.

‘Yuffie’s…!’ Cloud thought.

“This is what you like, huhhhhh?” Yuffie teased, rubbing her little clit right over him, “Give it a lick, Cloud~”

He did just as she asked, rolling his tongue across her clit and all the way down to the bottom of her womanhood. She had a pleasant taste… and Yuffie could tell it was a thrill for him- his cock throbbed and twitched in aching need. Now straddling his face, she lowered her hips and started grinding her pussy upon his lips.

She laid her body atop him, her petite breasts squashed against his abs with nothing but a bikini separating them… and then, with his cock so alluringly displayed before him, Yuffie grabbed him with both hands, one on his shaft and another cradling his balls. She didn’t wantonly deepthroat him like Priscilla did… but instead teased him with her tongue, swirling it around his cockhead or wriggling it against his own slit.

Priscilla was between his legs, looking helpless to reclaim her man. Yuffie shot her a mischievous wink as she sucked on half his head. The kunoichi’s cherubic face seemed so… at odds with Cloud’s rock hard manly DICK.

Her brown eyes wandered down… at his balls firmly in the other woman’s grasp. There wasn’t anything she could do… not without stepping on Yuffie’s toes. Unless…

She reached under Cloud’s knees, lifting his legs up. He was caught off-guard but couldn’t really protest beneath Yuffie as he was. ‘I’ll make Cloud feel good… by giving him something he’s never had before!’ Priscilla thought, throwing her head forward and plunging her tongue into his most private and dirty of holes!

“Ah!” He practically yelped, clutching hard at Yuffie’s thighs and pulling her towards himself. She pulled away from his cock, stroking him and lowering her head with a deep and melodramatic laugh, like she was roleplaying as some evil dark lord, “Geez, Cloud… you’re more perverted than I thought if that gets you off.”

Priscilla pressed her cheeks into… well, Cloud’s cheeks, as hard as she could. Her nose was buried beneath his balls as she wriggled her tongue left and right, up and down, desperate to please her hero, “Mmwmph! Mwwmph! Mmmhffh!”

Yuffie rolled her hips, grinding her pussy against him as she kissed and stroked his cock. He was close again, she could feel it. In the way he desperately lapped at her pussy, in the way his chest rose and fell, and most of all in the way his manhood throbbed in her fingers.

She had a secret move for just this occasion… Taking two fingers, Yuffie curled them under his balls, finding the base of his shaft buried beneath, accessing his cock from below in a manner he himself hadn’t even thought of. With just her index and middle fingers, she started rubbing him hard. All the while she sucked upon his cockhead, swiveling around on it and keeping an airtight seal. Last, but not least, she made sure to thrust her hips down into him- to truly smother him.

Her honey brown eyes went wide… as her cheeks ballooned… and her nose shot out two thick streams of cum back onto her lips and over his cock, “Mmgrrhkf!”

Cloud’s cum… absolutely flooded her throat. After his showing earlier, she was totally prepared for him to be spent! She opened her mouth around him for air, in the process oozing his own cum all over his length, down to his balls and, much to Priscilla’s delight, down his cheeks to where she was dutifully at work.

The three of them writhed in ecstasy. Soon Yuffie couldn’t keep swallowing his load so she pulled away and let him cum freely. She felt something hot and heavy landing on her short black hair. “GEEZ!” She said, cum spilling out off her tongue. He kept cumming, thick streams oozing down his length as ropey spurts hurtled into the air, over Yuffie’s head and her shoulders and even her back. More still ended up on himself and, for the second time in less than an hour, upon Priscilla’s brown hair, where it started to drool down her forehead and over her blushing face.

He came even harder the second time… and the exertion left him utterly exhausted. It did a number on the girls too.

“My gawd, Cloud.” Yuffie put her hand over her brow, catching some of his cum dragging down her face before it pooled down towards her eyes, “The heck ya doin’ cumming so much!?”

She swung her leg over and laid down beside him. Priscilla clamored up his body to his other side, the two women now each taking one of his arms to tenderly hold. The only explanation Yuffie had was that Mako infusion must have done something to his balls. Priscilla preferred to believe that he was just enjoying himself above and beyond.

…  
…  
…

Tifa laid on her back in bed, staring at the ceiling fan.

It was getting late. Denzel had already come back, eager to tell her everything he had seen and done. She wanted to be happy for him- at this first chance to actually be a kid and explore and have fun away from Midgar’s ruins.

Even so… she was distracted.

She didn’t really feel threatened by Priscilla- not by a long shot. Even if Cloud was fooling around with her, Tifa knew where his heart was… and where it would eventually lead him back to.

Yuffie on the other hand... 

She replayed their conversation over and over in her head. It was most just her talking, with the ninja replying in nothing but non-sequiturs. It was like she wasn’t even paying attention.

No… that wasn’t it. She was putting on an act. That little thief was all playing dumb or putting on a sweet face! That does it!

Tifa stormed to her feet, clenching a fist. If Cloud was going to get a little carried away with some crazy fangirl, that was one thing… but Yuffie was a troublemaker! Give her an inch and she’ll take a mile. She took off her earrings and the rest of her jewelry, marching out of the room without a word.

She made her way across Costa Del Sol’s sandy streets at dusk, when the sun cast the whole place in a seductive orange and purple glow. After hours, this once sleepy resort town became a place for lovers and gamblers.

The woman didn’t know where she’d find them, or what they’d be doing. She wasn’t angry and promised herself she wouldn’t be. She meant it when she said that Cloud was his own man… Tifa hardly had any right to be possessive. That being said, a little bit of force would be necessary to put Yuffie in place.

Luckily for her, they were destined for a head-on collision.

Tifa was just walking down Costa Del Sol’s main street when she saw that familiar spiky blonde hair… and, of course, two petite girls with him. Priscilla and Yuffie held onto his arms as they walked together. He looked… rather tired.

When they got closer, Cloud and the girls stopped just shy of the marble statue of Dio.

They squared off like a pair of gunslingers at high noon and Tifa put her hands on her hips.

“Hey there.” Priscilla said with a mischievous grin, snuggling up to Cloud’s bicep.

Yuffie was a bit wiser, pulling away from him and waving at Tifa like an old friend, “Oh, uh, heh, hey, Tifa!”

“Were you having fun… Cloud?” Tifa asked. Before he could reply, she put her hand out and stopped him, “It’s alright. I’m happy you got to relax for a little bit...”

He untangled himself from her and rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little guilty about everything now that she was standing in front of him.

“I was thinking about what you said, Yuffie.” Tifa said, bobbing her head to the side for a deep stretch as she cracked her knuckles, “About how good it feels to just hit stuff, y’know? I haven’t gotten to really wail on something in years. I don’t have a guy to fool around with to blow off some steam or anything...”

She clenched her fists and brought them up to her chest, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. Then she stomped on the ground and delivered a punch to the base of the marble Dio statue, sending a spiderweb of cracks all across its pedestal. All with her bare fist!

The foundation was weak… so she delivered a rush of punches at the pedestal that knocked the marble of Dio off by the ankles. As he started to slide down and tumble onto the road, Tifa planted her foot on him and delivered a somesalt that sent him in the air.

Priscilla, Cloud, and Yuffie all watched as the marble man went flying… and then started to come back down. Before he could hit the earth, Tifa gave a low sweep that cut off another segment of his legs. She picked him up, turning him upside down… and then dropped him onto his head behind her, shattering Dio’s smiling face.

Then she delivered an uppercut that sent him hurtling in the air… just in the same moment, over across the beach that the statue was overlooking, as when Mr. Dolphin decided to fly high up into the air. Tifa then leaped up and grabbed what was left of the statue, slamming it back down into the sandstone streets.

The arms and legs were all gone and the bodybuilder’s chiseled marble torso was all cracked and chipped. Looking down at the pathetic sight, Tifa brought her fist back, concentrating all her power on it... coalescing every last ounce of the woman’s rage into her knuckles… and then she punched right through his body, into the earth below.

The rest of them all watched in silence, completely dumbstruck. Nothing remained of the marble statue- the fake Dio was pulverized into dust.

“Whew!” Tifa smiled, flexing her muscles and raising her fists over her shoulders, “That felt good!”

Yuffie shoved Cloud in front of her and backed away. Priscilla was absolutely terrified.

He shrugged at Tifa and gave her a significant look at the rubble beneath her feet, “Sorry…”

“Stopit.” She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder… and then held his hands, “Hey, you can do whatever you want with them.”

His eyes widened in surprise.

“You just have to come back to me when you’re done.” Tifa flipped his hand over and rubbed his palm with her thumbs, “We’re sleeping together tonight. No couch allowed.”

He softly laughed, knowing he didn’t have much of a choice. Still, he murmured out a reply, “I was just on the way to see you… but I’m, uh, a little spent.”

She softly laughed, taking him by the hand and pulling him away off towards the Villa, “That’s alright. We’ll just sleep, Cloud…”

Together they left… leaving Yuffie and Priscilla standing in the middle of the street.

“Aw well.” Yuffie shrugged with closed eyes and a smile, “It was fun while it lasted, huh?”

Priscilla pouted… but what was she going to do against a woman crazy enough to wreck a poor innocent statue like that? And the best friend ‘girl next door’ besides…

…  
…  
…

The following morning, Cloud slowly came to just past dawn. Tifa was in his arms, resting soundly beside him. He could hear the seagulls outside the window to the Villa... 

Denzel was up and early already, trying his best to sneak out unheard.

“Oh, hey...” He said with a little wave, “I’m gonna go out and play.”

Tifa stirred to consciousness, humming as she pulled the covers back. “Okay.” She murmured, “Have fun. We’re going to sleep in… just a little while longer.”

When he left, Tifa cozied back up to Cloud and held him closer, “Hey there…”

“Hey.”

She closed her eyes and kissed him, holding his cheek. Then she rolled over on top of him, straddling him. She kissed him again… and again, brushing his hair back.

Her breasts pressed against his chest. They were so much softer and bigger than when Yuffie did it. It was no accident- Tifa knew just what she was doing… she knew just how to leverage her natural ‘assets’.

“How ya feelin?” She quietly asked, reaching down to his lap and into his swim trunks…

“Pretty good, waking up next to you.” He answered.

“You’re a cool guy, huh?” Tifa laughed, stroking him. He was already stiff as a board. Probably woke up that way… She kissed him again, pulling his trunks down only far enough to let his cock spring out against her belly. She pulled aside her bathing suit just enough to let him brush up against her bare sex…

A moment later, with just a shift of her weight, he was inside. “Mmmmm.” She hummed, “You just let me take care of you, okay?”

He nodded and sat up, wrapping his arms around her and she wrapped her legs about him. She rolled her hips into his body, grinding her sex against his very base. Everywhere they went, his stiff cock pressed hard against her inner walls, stretching her quite a bit. “Aah.” She murmured, “You’re big…”

“Sorry.”

She giggled and pulled him tighter to her breasts, “I like it.”

They undulated together, her hips moving like waves against him. She put one hand on his head, keeping him close to her heart. He started to moan, muffled and wanton, into her cleavage. She happily sighed… and they started moving in tandem, their bodies colliding and parting as sweat began to bead in all the places their bodies met. Their breathing got more and more labored as they went faster and faster.

It was still making love, much more tender and genuine than the desperate fucking or perverted debauchery of the day prior… but both Tifa and Cloud were growing increasingly aggressive with one another, slamming their hips against one another in a desperate need to please and be pleased.

“Tifa…” He warned, his tone needy and labored.

“Give it to me” She moaned, stroking his hair and locking her ankles even tighter around him. Nearly as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt an explosion of warmth and wetness in her womb. He lifted his butt up off of the bed, trying to fill her as completely as he could… and he was succeeding! Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him pouring streams of hot cum into her.

“Ah, Aah, AAH!” Tifa curled her toes and squeezed him tight as she started to cum too, clenching and squeezing on his cock- milking it. He felt their shared cum splashing out down his length and onto his balls, staining the bed sheets below. He rubbed his cheeks between her cleavage, moaning even more than she was.

Eventually, their orgasms relented and all the built up tension faded from their bodies- and together they collapsed in a heap upon the bed. Tifa still straddled him, panting and sighing.

She gave him a peck on the lips, whispering, “Hey… This time we’ll make it official, okay?”

“Yeah..”

“I love you, Cloud.” She cooed.

“Love you too.” He said with a smile.

She hugged him close, nuzzling into his shoulder… and then whispered in his ear, “Next time you fool around with some fangirl, I want to watch.”

She gave him a playful little lick on the neck, leaving him wide-eyed.


End file.
